


Revenge

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aggressive Dean, Demon Dean, Heavy BDSM, Hurt, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean decides to use his new powers to get revenge on Lucifer for Sam's time in the cage.This is NOT a light fic. Very dark, VERY NON CONSENSUAL. Graphic depictions of rape and sexual violence, not a happy fic. Please, PLEASE do not read if this could trigger you.





	

Crowley thought Dean was joking when he asked for a face to face with Lucifer. It wasn’t that he was afraid for Dean, or Lucifer for that matter – it’s just not something he ever thought his new protégé would ask for.

 

But Dean continued to press, getting angry, and then aggressive when Crowley continued to say no. Finally, one evening while they were sitting in their hotel room – Crowley gathered the nerve to ask why.

 

Dean’s jaw clenched a little, and he finished off the bottle of beer he’d been nursing for half an hour. “Because of Sam.”

 

“What about Sam?”

 

“I—Look, can you make it happen or not?”

 

“Not,” Crowley said with as much command in his voice as he could muster, “Dean, if I were to open that cage – are you aware of what Lucifer getting out would do to the Earth? In case you forgot, it was difficult enough to lock him away five years ago.”

 

“I _get_ that, Crowley. I don’t need you to let him out. I need you to get me in. And weaken his powers.”

 

“The cage does that for me – weak enough that you could probably survive a run in with him – what is it you intend to do?”

 

“Get revenge.”

 

“Revenge?” Crowley sputtered.

 

“For Sam. For what Lucifer did to him.” Crowley’s eyes narrowed.

 

“I thought you were done with Sam.”

 

Dean turned on him. “I am. I’m with you aren’t I? I just want to do this, okay? Can you get me into the fucking cage?”

 

“Let me look into some stuff. Okay?” Crowley said, raising his hands. He and Dean had gotten somewhat close these past few weeks, but Crowley wasn’t stupid. He knew Dean could kill him with a snap if he was so inclined.

 

This seemed to placate Dean, at least temporarily, and he settled down onto his bed again.

 

 

**

 

“Are you _truly_ sure about this, Dean?” Crowley asked for the fifth time as they approached the cage.

 

It wasn’t the real one, Dean didn’t want to deal with Michael or Adam’s souls while dealing with Lucifer – no this one was special, made to pull Lucifer out without the luxury of pulling his powers as well.

 

“Yes, I’m sure. I’ve been waiting a long time for a face to face with this bastard.”

 

“Alright. And you know the spell to say to get in and out?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’ll be in the next room – if you shout I can hear you.”

 

“Only come in if you hear me shout help,” Dean commanded, giving Crowley a look that chilled him straight to his bones.

 

“What is it you intend to do to him, Dean?”

 

“Make him pay.”

 

Dean walked up to the cage, his shoulders straight and form solid – for being moments away from facing down one of the strongest creatures in existence, Dean didn’t seem the slightest bit worried.

 

Crowley backed out and shut the doors when Dean began the spell.

 

“Dean Winchester. As I live and breathe,” Lucifer’s voice echoed across the landscape.

 

Dean turned his gaze up, black filling his eyes. Lucifer’s eyebrows shot up. “Well, plot twist. Now how did this happen to the Righteous Man?” He teased.

 

“You know how.”

 

“On the contrary, I know nothing except the exact dimensions and number of atoms in my cage.”

 

Dean turned his arm, sleeves of his shirt rolled up, to reveal the Mark of Cain. Lucifer’s gasp was almost too quiet for human ears to pick up.

 

“Well, well. Were you aware of the consequences of taking on the Mark?”

 

“Aware enough. I needed to kill one of your bitches.”

 

“Ah. And you failed.”

 

“Oh no, I skewered her and it felt _amazing._ But not as amazing as what I’m going to do to you.”

 

Lucifer laughed without humor. “Me? What do you intend to do to me, Righteous Man? Or do you prefer _Knight_ now. You know the Mark was mine. You now bear a piece of me. Do you believe you can hurt me?”

 

“I know I can.” Dean strode up to the cage, muttering an incantation that allowed him to slip in before sealing behind him. He met Lucifer’s gaze across the space.

 

“Oh? You realize you are not stronger than me, Dean.”

 

“I am now.” Dean said, withdrawing the First Blade from his coat. “Don’t you feel it? The power of this new cage? It’s draining your powers, bit by bit. You’re already weaker than me, and you’ll get weaker every second you stand in here.”

 

Lucifer looked around, a nervous shadow crossing his face for a flash. “So? What do you intend to do, Dean? Kill me? Why?”

 

“I’m not gonna kill you. It’d be too easy. No. I’m gonna torture you.”

 

“Torture me?” Lucifer laughed sharply, “You really think you can torture me any worse than the real cage does? You foolish child.”

 

Dean smiled a little – a cold, sharp smile. “I don’t need to torture you worse than your cage does. I just need to get revenge.”

 

“For what? The Mark? It was you that agreed to take it – it cannot be passed on unwillingly.”

 

“Oh no, the Mark is one of the best things that’s happened to me. The revenge is for my brother.”

 

“You—Sam? You’re getting revenge for Sam?”

 

“Did I stutter?” Dean circled closer to Lucifer, gauging the danger level, the Blade held out in front of him.

 

“Why would you need revenge for Sam?”

 

“You know why! What you did to him when he was down here!”

 

Lucifer looked absolutely shocked. “What I did to him? Dean – you may be mistaken. What is it you think I did to him?”

 

“You know what you did. And so do I. You’re a beast. You destroyed my little brother, and you will pay for that.”

 

Lucifer held up a finger. “Now wait a minute. You seem to forget that there is more than one angel in that cage. How do you know it was _me_ that did any of those horrendous things to Sam?”

 

“Because it’s _you!_ ”

 

“And my brother is no better than me!” Lucifer snarled, stepping forward. “You think that he is _above_ hurting your brother? Above torturing and molesting him for years? Then you have no idea who Michael really is!”

 

Dean brought the blade higher, his muscles tense: prepared for an attack.

 

“I don’t doubt that. But I also don’t doubt that _you_ had a hand in Sam’s torture as well.”

 

“You’re not wrong. But only because I couldn’t stop Michael. I was too weak. I—“

 

“Stop lying!” Dean was finished. He was tired of excuses – lies, from everyone around him. Not wasting a moment more, he lunged forward, swinging the blade in a tight arc that landed perfectly, a deep slice across Lucifer’s bicep.

 

Lucifer hissed, stumbling backwards. He looked at his arm, a shocked expression crossing his face when he saw blood. “You cut me.”

 

“That’s what knives do, asshat,” Dean said, readying for another attack.

 

All humor faded from Lucifer’s face. He lunged at Dean, grabbing for his wrist.

 

Dean brought the hilt of the blade down on Lucifer’s wrist and sidestepped, catching Lucifer’s arm in his free hand and twisting it to bring Lucifer to his knees. He drew his fist up, catching Lucifer across the temple and knocking him to the floor of the cage.

 

While Lucifer regained his breath, Dean backed up, fixing his shirt and holding the Blade out. “You can’t beat me right now,” He warned again.

 

Lucifer sat up, his eyes nearly glowing with fury. He swung his hand in a wide arc, intending to throw Dean against the bars. Dean stumbled, but remained upright. His grin grew predatory. “You’re too weak, Lucifer.”

 

He brought his own arm out, shoving Lucifer backward a few feet. He knew he wasn’t strong enough using just his powers – but it was nice to show off a little. 

 

Lucifer found his feet and charged at Dean, low this time. At the last moment he switched his tactics, standing straight and shoving Dean toward the cage bars.

 

Dean brought the Blade up, but Lucifer caught his wrist, stilling their movements for a moment as they struggled to regain the upper hand. Dean’s chest was heaving, his eyes entirely black as he tried to pry free of Lucifer’s grip. Weak – but not _that_ weak – Lucifer managed to twist his arm, the Blade falling to the floor with a clatter.

 

Dean used both hands to shove Lucifer back. As Lucifer stumbled, he kicked the blade toward the opposite side of the cage, where it skittered to a stop, balanced precariously between the bars.

 

Seeing the advantage, they both lunged for the weapon, slamming into each other with the all force of their overpowered bodies. The air changed – electric, as Lucifer’s grace and Dean’s Mark fought, surrounding their bodies in a barely visible haze.

 

Lucifer dropped first, skidding forward on his knees. He swung at the Blade, knocking it out of the cage before turning and barreling into Dean’s waist, knocking him backwards.

 

They separated, both panting, firelight flickering off their equally enraged features.

 

“What’s the point of this, Dean? Does Sam even know you’re here?” Lucifer tried again, holding his hands up in a shrug.

 

“It doesn’t matter. This is for me,” Dean replied, darting left and then right, slamming his shoulder into Lucifer’s chest.

 

Lucifer locked his arms around Dean, bringing them both to ground.

 

It was a tangle of arms and legs, the echoes of knuckle hitting bone and groans of pain from both men. Dean managed to pin Lucifer by the arms, sitting square on his chest. He slammed his head down, their foreheads connecting with a nauseating crack.

 

“I promised you torture, not a fight.” Dean’s whisper was deadly - threatening. Lucifer refused to back down. Blood seeped from his nose and a cut in above his eye, but Dean was faring no better, blood drying from his ear and mouth.

 

The kiss surprised Lucifer into stilling. It wasn’t pleasant, it was shocking. Dean was all teeth, kissing to hurt, breaking the skin of Lucifer’s bottom lip and knocking their teeth together with a stinging bite.

 

But Dean didn’t stop with that. Even when Lucifer went lax, unsure what to make of the sudden shift in the situation, Dean moved down, drawing crescent blood patches that stood in stark contrast to Lucifer’s otherwise pale flesh. He leaned back, fisting the ragged shirt and yanking in opposite directions, the rip duplicating itself in echoes.

 

Lucifer finally reacted, grabbing Dean’s wrists. “What are you doing?”

 

“Torturing you.”

 

“This doesn’t feel like torture. Tell me, Dean. Would it be easier to torture me if I changed the form you see? Perhaps a pretty girl.” He hesitated and smirked then. “Perhaps your brother. Sweet little Sammy.”

 

Dean’s snarl was borderline inhuman. He jerked his hands out of Lucifer’s icy grip and swung his fist down, a bruise forming on Lucifer’s cheekbone. Not healing as fast – a good sign for what Dean had planned, he noted.

 

“You don’t _speak_ his name,” Dean spat, catching a handful of Lucifer’s hair. He rose, dragging the angel with him to the center of the cage. He let go of him once they were there, scowling down at him. “Why’d you stop fighting back? I preferred it that way,” He admitted, drinking in the sight of Lucifer on his knees.

 

“That would be precisely why I stopped – torturers tend to quit sooner if it’s clear their slaves aren’t going to defend themselves. At least, torturers like you and Michael.”

 

Dean kicked out, the toe of his boot connecting with Lucifer’s ribs and knocking him backwards. “I am _nothing_ like Michael.”

 

“You say that now,” Lucifer began, spitting out a mouthful of blood as he rose back to his knees, “But you two have the same methods. The same choice of aggression. You’re more alike than you realize.”

 

“Shut up or I will shut you up,” Dean threatened, grabbing his hair once more and getting in his face.

 

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed. “Will you?” He questioned. There was a second of silence, eyes locked green-blue, before Lucifer spat a mouthful of blood onto Dean’s face. Dean cried out in surprise, rearing back to wipe the offending crimson from his eyes.

 

In his distraction, Lucifer scrambled away, toward the location of the door Dean had created with the spell. He began to bang at the bars, muttering various phrases in different languages, attempting to recreate the door.

 

Dean whipped around, throwing his arm out. His eyes were blackened once again, now standing out even farther with the red streak of Lucifer’s blood surrounding them. Lucifer flew against the opposite side of the cage, slamming hard against the bars before collapsing. Dean was on him in a second, fingers biting into his scalp as he dragged Lucifer back to the center of the cage. “You can’t escape, Lucifer. You won’t escape ever again. It’s just you and me, and I haven’t even _started_ having fun yet.”

 

“Do your worst,” Lucifer sneered, though a look past the tough demeanor showed he was actually a little nervous now – Dean was easily overpowering him, something he hadn’t experienced before.

 

Dean’s hand came down across his cheek, open palmed. “That’s for spitting on me.”

 

Again, the strike came, “And that’s for trying to escape.”

 

This time it was a fist, splitting Lucifer’s top lip wider. “And that’s for not shutting up when I told you to. Now you fuck with me again, I will make _sure_ you keep silent. Consider this your final warning.”

 

Dean released him and stepped back and began fiddling with his belt, not taking his onyx gaze from Lucifer’s face.

 

Lucifer spat a mouthful of red onto the ground, his hands in white-knuckled fists on his thighs. “A good torturer doesn’t give warnings, Dean. Surely you were taught that the _first_ time you went to Hell.”

 

Dean’s jaw twitched, his face dropping into a stone expression, giving nothing away. Hands stilled on his jeans for a moment, previously busy with the task of tugging his fly down.

 

“Is that what you intend to do? Molestation? Surely you must be joking. Do you realize what it is actually like in the cage? What they torture you with? Didn’t Sam tell you? All the things that—“

 

Lucifer saw white when Dean’s fist connected with his cheek. Before he could recover, however, Dean was dragging Lucifer back to his knees by his hair, pulling his zipper the rest of the way down with one hand and digging into his jeans to pull out his cock.

 

“Open up.”

 

“You’re pathetic,” Lucifer hissed through gritted teeth.

 

Dean slapped him, not freeing the hand in his hair. “Open or I will _make_ you open.”

 

Lucifer snorted what could be a laugh, but kept his mouth shut tight. Dean snarled, digging his fingers and thumb into Lucifer’s cheeks. He could feel the outline of his teeth, clenched together with all his might.

 

“Open,” He demanded again, his voice firm. When Lucifer didn’t comply, he released his hair and used both hands against his cheeks, prying his mouth open slowly.

 

After struggle, Lucifer’s jaw gave and he let his mouth open, drawing in a sharp breath. Taking advantage, Dean slammed forward, laughing when Lucifer’s throat fluttered around the tip of his cock.

 

He pulled back a few inches and drove back in, reveling in the heave of Lucifer’s shoulders. “That’s it. That’s what I need from you,” He snarled.

 

The last thing Dean expected was Lucifer’s teeth, clamping down on his cock as he pulled it back.

 

Dean’s scream echoed and he drew back, punching Lucifer in the jaw to force a release. He examined his cock once it was free, terrified for a moment that the angel had bitten it off; he wasn’t sure even a Knight of Hell could recover from _that_ kind of injury. When he saw that there was no lasting damage, he turned his fury to Lucifer, who was laughing softly, holding his bruised cheek in one hand.

 

Dean jerked him up and punched him twice, three times, once more for good measure before leaning close to him. Their eyes met, ice and empty space, and Dean understood - he wasn’t going to be able to break Lucifer this way. No - he needed a new tactic.

 

Fire bubbled in his stomach, igniting his veins. His cock gave an impatient throb; even through the pain he still needed to get off - a downside to the Mark’s influence, he supposed. He shoved Lucifer down and pinned him sitting on his chest.

 

Without hesitation, Dean dug into Lucifer’s mouth, hooking one hand’s fingers under his front teeth, the other behind his back teeth.

 

Lucifer bit down, but the sting of pain only served to strengthen Dean’s anger. He jerked his hands in opposite directions, forcing Lucifer’s mouth open. Past that point, he continued to pull, the scream of pain erupting from the body underneath him sending electricity to the tip of his cock.

 

 _Crunch_. That was the ticket. Dean released Lucifer’s teeth, using the tips of his fingers to press the slackened jaw closed. Lucifer’s scream was music to his ears. When he released the pressure of his fingers, Lucifer’s jaw dropped again, tears clear in the ice blue eyes of the devil.

 

“Now you can’t bite.” Dean patted Lucifer’s cheek, feeling the bulge of his dislocated jawbone. He fisted his hair and dragged Lucifer back to his knees, rising and driving his cock back down Lucifer’s throat.

 

Over and over he pushed past the fluttering, clenching throat muscles, tossing his head back. A low moan rose from Dean’s throat, his body clenching with pleasure he hadn’t expected.

 

It wasn’t that he was excessively cruel - quite the opposite, if his partner’s cooperated. And it wasn’t so much even that he enjoyed this - rather - the Mark thirsted for pain and sex, the two together were better than any drug that Dean could imagine.

 

Lucifer was leaning toward him; Dean could feel it in the increased weight he was holding with the hair he had fisted. A glance down showed an absolutely pretty sight: the angel was slumped forward, his eyes shut. Tears leaked from beneath the closed lids, his hands slack on the floor on either side of his parted thighs.

 

His jeans were damp from the drool pouring freely from Lucifer’s dislocated jaw, but Dean could make out a clear bulge in the crotch of his jeans. Curious, he moved his foot forward, nudging the bulge with the toe of his boot.

 

Lucifer gave a garbled scream, cut short by Dean’s cock driving into his throat again.

 

“You sick fuck,” Dean panted, snapping his hips a little faster.

 

Lucifer’s eyes fluttered open and open, meeting Dean’s gaze. There was no more defiance in the look, and Dean’s stomach gave a flutter of satisfaction. _This_. This was the revenge he was looking for. He wanted Lucifer as broken as Sam had been when he returned from Hell, and as broken as he was when the wall of his Hell memories had crumbled.

 

Despite Dean’s best efforts to make this last, his balls were drawing close to his body, hips losing their steady rhythm. He groaned gently, reaching under to grip Lucifer’s jaw.

 

Lucifer moaned in pain as Dean drew his jaw upward just a little to increase the friction. He drove deep twice more before pulling out, stripping his cock quickly for a few seconds before his orgasm hit, ropes of come splashing out and striping Lucifer’s tearstained face.

 

Dean slumped down, having enough sense to back up so he could lean on the cage bars as he struggled to regain his breath.

 

Despite being free, Lucifer remained where he was, his tongue flipping weakly in his mouth to push out the excessive drool and come that had gathered in the pool of his useless bottom jaw. The bulge in his jeans had grown now, and a wet spot was spreading slowly where the tip of his cock had to be nestled near his thigh.

 

It felt good; seeing Lucifer like this. A part of Dean wanted to take a picture or at least go to Sam, tell him what he’d done, that he’d finally gotten revenge. But Dean knew Sam would never understand. He was a demon now, a Knight of Hell - there was no place in Sam’s hunter life for him anymore.

 

An ache of guilt in Dean’s heart surprised him; he hadn’t been saddled with the human emotions of guilt or pain since opening his eyes that fateful evening. Though, he’d refrained from thinking too much of Sam as well. Always his weak spot, even as a demon.

 

Dean pushed the thoughts of his little brother out of his mind and approached Lucifer, smirking when the angel flinched. He reached out, gripping Lucifer’s jaw with both hands and moving it gently, popping it back into place with another loud crunch.

 

Almost tenderly, Dean massaged the joints, meeting Lucifer’s gaze. “I’m done with you,” He said quietly, careful to remove any emotion from his voice.

 

“So soon?” Lucifer mumbled, his cheeks slightly swollen from the dislocation and relocation of his jawbone. That defiance was back, sharpening his blue gaze to ice.

 

“Fuck you. Don’t tempt me, Lucifer - I might be back.”

 

“I look forward to your future visits then, demon.”

 

Dean rose to full height and before shoving Lucifer onto his back. When he was sure Lucifer would stay put, he walked to the corner of the cage, muttering an incantation that allowed the door to appear once more. He slipped out of the cage, careful to check that the door sealed behind him.

 

He stopped for a second to gather his Blade, looking back at Lucifer, still lying in the center of the cage. “I hope you remember this whenever you think of Sam, or of me,” He whispered before turning and disappearing into the darkness.

 

 

 

 


End file.
